


FMK

by connorssock



Series: On His Terms [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And finds happiness at long last, Charity Car Wash, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Especially Tina, Fluff, Gavin catches feelings, Gavin is short, Halloween, M/M, Off screen proposal and marriage, People are idiots, Poor gavin, Saps in love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Gavin needs to learn to deal with the feelings he seems to have caught like some kind of virus. He won't dress up in a couple's costume with Nines for Halloween but that doesn't mean he can't complement Nines' choice by sheer "accident". A game of FMK goes horribly wrong when Tina decided she's interested in Nines as more than a colleague but it all pans out okay in the end and culminates in a charity car wash.





	FMK

The precinct was abuzz with a low level excitement. It was only a week until the annual Halloween ball and people were keyed up about the outfits dreamt up.

“I heard Hank and Connor are coming as Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. My money is on Hank being Riding Hood,” Tina grinned as she gossiped over the second coffee of the morning.

Sullenly Gavin nodded. He didn’t know why his mood soured at that, it definitely wasn’t jealousy at Hank and Connor doing the whole couples dressing up thing. That would have been far too tacky for him and Nines. Plus it’s not like they were officially together as such, they’d never said those exact words. More like they were fooling around and Gavin was dumb enough to take it to heart. He’d unintentionally stopped even looking outside of Nines for any kind of intimacy. And wasn’t that sad and pathetic in itself? He scoffed and knocked back the last dregs of his coffee.

“Yeah, well. As long as I don’t see what kind of eating the Big Bad Connor Wolf does to Little Red Face-Riding Hank in bunchies then I don’t care.”

The overdramatic squeal as Tina slammed her hands over her ears would have been funny if Gavin hadn’t been too preoccupied with sulking. It also meant he missed the fact that Hank had walked in and heard the last bit. The awkward silence that descended on the room was one that left everyone slightly cold and uncomfortable making eye contact.

“So, I’m just going to walk out and come back in again, pretend none of this ever happened,” Hank pointed over his shoulder and took a few steps back. If Gavin could have found it in himself to care more he would have flushed bright red. Instead he shrugged.

“Suit yourself.”

He walked out before Hank could enter again and brushed past Nines.

“Hey, what you going as, Tin Man?” Tina greeted the android jovially.

“I have been assured I would make a fantastic Dracula,” Nines’ reply was dry and he didn’t linger to entertain Tina any longer than necessary.

Their dynamic was a curious one, Tina always wheedling Nines for a reaction and something akin to annoyance flared deep in Gavin’s chest. He was the only one who was allowed to pester Nines, push and prod until he got an eye roll. The very idea that someone else, that Tina might get the same reaction burned. While Gavin never let anyone even politely assume that he was mature when it came to his feeling, it didn’t mean he wasn’t entirely unaware of them.

For the rest of the day Gavin sourly watched Nines and Tina. There was a certain amount of back and forth between them, light laughs from Tina when Nines made a particularly scathing remark. It all looked so familiar and, try as he might, Gavin couldn’t bury the curl of jealousy that wrapped around his core. He wasn’t anything special to Nines, probably just a curious experiment in humanity at best, or a weight that dragged him down at worst.

Self-pity and wallowing weren’t something Gavin particularly liked indulging in but there were times when that’s all he could do. Reality was a difficult pill to swallow and he tried hard not to choke on the resentment it brought up.

“I don’t see you as a vampire; you’re already too stoic every day. How about something with a little more flair? Batman maybe? Or Superman if you style your hair like his.” Tina’s voice was teasing as she sat on Nines’ desk comfortably.

“So you can be a trampy Lois Lane?” Gavin bit out harshly. It drew him a filthy stare from Tina and he flipped her off. “Now you can’t say I never lifted a finger for you.”

There was a soft huff of amusement from Nines’ direction but Gavin didn’t dare look. It would only wreak havoc on his emotions, the rollercoaster of pleasure as he made Nines almost laugh followed by the plunge of “nothing special” that his mind would unleash.

“Perhaps. But I already have my costume sorted. You might like to consider dressing as something a little more reserved than the last few years. Slutty nun and sexy zombie aren’t good looks. Maybe demure trollop instead?”

It was Gavin’s turn to bark out a less than pleasant laugh. He didn’t know how Nines had knowledge of the last few years of Halloween parties but the not so subtle dig at Tina tickled him. For the first time in a while, he risked a glance over the other side of the desk and found Nines’ eyes fixed on him with an unreadable expression. Quickly, Gavin ducked his head and continued to pretend he was working even as Tina flounced off and even Nines wandered away from his desk. A few minutes later a coffee appeared by Gavin’s elbow and a familiar hand reached for his face. It stopped in an aborted movement, the fingers just shy of tracing his jaw and running through his hair. The proximity made Gavin pull away with a frown but his heart squeezed harshly in disappointment at the same time.

 

                The party was already warming up, people in various costumes flitted through the room. Gavin skulked around the edges with Tina and Chris in tow as they watched newcomer enter and judged their costumes. The one with the most laughs so far was indeed Hank and Connor. But they didn’t come as Little Red Riding Hood or the Big Bad Wolf. Instead, Hank was in a fitted grey suit, black jeans and a blue armband on his right sleeve and a circling blue LED on his temple. Next to him Connor was in a garish swirling patterned shirt coupled with a brown jacket and was holding a can of beer. His LED was nowhere in sight.

“I can’t fucking believe it,” Gavin spat without any heat as he watched the pair with absolutely no jealousy whatsoever. Or that’s what he told himself at least. “They came as each other.”

“And later on they’ll come on each other,” Chris cackled crudely as he sipped on another cocktail. He was already quite merrily drunk and had zero problems with letting his mouth run away without thinking.

The three of them turned back to the entrance in time for Tina to let out a low, appreciative whistle. The room let out a collective “ooh” to accompany her as Nines strode in. His outfit was understated and dark. The collars of his starched white shirt were stiff while his black cape flowed behind him.

“What are the odds of an evil vampire laying his eyes on a not so demure undead bride and deciding he wants some?” Tina sighed and Gavin rolled his eyes. He left her behind, confidence in his plan buoyed by the alcohol he’d drunk.

As silently as he could, he crept up behind Nines, his long leather coat swished behind him and he pulled his wide brimmed hat low over his eyes.

“Avaunt, foul fiend! You shall not feast on the innocent tonight!” he all but yelled and threw himself on Nines’ back, toy stake fisted in a sweaty palm.

Under him Nines didn’t even break stride as he continued walking through the crowd.

“Oh no, the great Van Helsing,” he deadpanned even as his hands grasped Gavin’s thighs to help keep him on his back. “However am I going to carry out my evil plans when the hero of the day is here to save everyone?”

A warmth settled in Gavin’s chest. He knew it was silly, Nines was only messing around but it felt nice to be called a hero for once. The good guy that people relied on rather than the churlish ass he usually was. He got so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed how they were in a darkened corner of the room, half hidden behind melodramatic drapes. A hand tapped his thigh and automatically Gavin let go.

“Perhaps,” Nines purred close to his ear, “we could come to a compromise. I will leave these innocents to their prolonged misery that is life. But only if you will let me sample the sweetness that flows through your veins.”

His lips ghosted over Gavin’s neck, plastic fangs scraped the skin lightly before a warm tongue flicked across his pulse. It made Gavin shudder in his grip, falling prey to his allure all too easily. He wanted to struggle, to pull away and protect his heart but it was already ensnared.

“It’s too late for me, huh?” he laughed as Nines rested his forehead against his.

“I’m afraid it’s fatal,” the words brushed against his cheeks and Gavin let his eyes slip shut as their lips finally met. Too soon, yet not soon enough they pulled apart, Gavin’s cheeks aflame at the idea of being caught.

“You know that Hank’s LED is one that’s synched to Connor’s, right?” Nines asked mischievously. His eyes glinted dangerously and Gavin fought back a smirk. “I have a plan.”

The plan was fairly simple; separate the two of them, Gavin with Hank and the two androids on another side of the room. Whatever it was that Nines said to Connor had Hank’s LED flashing red rapidly and Gavin laughed merrily. He pointed at it, jostled Hank in good humour and his grin stretched even wider as the flickering red turned into a solid colour as Nines and Connor held hands in a transfer. Whatever it was, it was priceless. It was harmless fun and each time Gavin’s eyes met Nines’ across the room he could feel a soft blush spreading across his cheeks. Even Tina sauntering up to Nines coyly wasn’t enough to make the warmth in his chest wither under the strangling of jealousy.

 

                Nothing had changed after the party; nobody seemed any wiser to the weird dance that Gavin and Nines were dancing around each other. Tina still flirted shamelessly, undeterred by the cool smack down Nines delivered on each attempt but somehow it didn’t cause Gavin to bristle. Instead he leaned back in his chair, feet on his desk and pretended to work as he watched.

The not so siren call of unfinished paperwork called though and eventually Nines was left alone. He looked relieved in a way and Gavin huffed out a little laugh.

“Not your type?” he teased.

“I think you know my type all too well, so stop asking dumb questions.”

Gavin held his hands up in mock surrender and groaned as he rolled his neck.

“Coffee,” he announced to no one at large and walked to the breakroom. Once there, he opened the cupboard door and frowned at the shelves. They’d been organised yet again, probably by the new cleaning staff, and all mugs deemed offensive had been put on the top shelf. Which was typical really as Gavin couldn’t reach his even on tiptoes.

Gingerly he braced his hands on the counter and began to pull a knee up to clamber onto the surface when a pair of cool hands stilled his hips. He froze in an instant, a growl caught in his throat as a familiar arm reached up and easily plucked his mug from the shelf.

“Wouldn’t want you falling down and hurting yourself,” Nines whispered into his hair and pecked him on the cheek before walking out.

Dumbly, Gavin stared down at the mug in his hands and a hand drifted up to where firm lips had pressed against his skin. A quick glance around told him nobody had seen them so he pretended nothing had happened and continued as planned.

With a sigh, Gavin flopped back into his chair, coffee sloshing dangerously in his mug.

“So what did you say to Hank’s plastic bitch to make him flip out so gloriously?” he asked. The flat stare that was levelled at him would have usually made anyone wilt but Gavin knew better. He smirked shamelessly in its face.

“I asked him where he got the customised LED for Hank from,” the reply was cool.

“Uhuh, so what got him all flustered and needing a transfer rather than verbal communication like us mere mortals?”

“He showed me how to make them rather than buy them.”

Gavin snorted at that. Connor was a sap; of course he would make his own synchronised LED rather than buy it from a shop. It never crossed his mind why Nines would actually want to know such a thing, figured it was some android thing to be flustered about.

Instead of querying it further, he turned back to his desk and got on with his job.

 

                A few more weeks went by and Tina had obviously got Chris in on the act of bagging Nines as hers. It was lunchtime and a group of them were huddled around Gavin’s desk. They were messing around, ribbing each other when Tina slammed her palm on the desk.

“I’ve got it! FMK!” she squealed and everyone looked at her.

“Clue the millennial in as to what FMK is. Unless you’re historically challenged and mean FML?” Hank groused and a titter went up in the group.

“It’s Fuck, Marry, Kill,” Chris explained with a groan. He shot daggers at Tina who smiled widely.

“For example, Gavin,” she turned to her victim, “Hank, Chris and Perkins.”

An eruption of cackles and disgusted groans erupted from them all. Once settled again, they eagerly looked to Gavin for an answer.

“Urgh, fine!” Gavin frowned in distaste, “Fuck Hank, marry Chris and kill Perkins.”

“Thanks, I think,” Hank grumbled but he looked disturbed.

“Okay, now you’ve got the idea,” Tina chirped gleefully and leaned forwards, “Hank, your three are: Connor, Nines and Gavin.”

The collective “ooh” didn’t fill Gavin with confidence, especially not when Hank let out a chuckle.

“Fuck Nines, marry Connor and kill Gavin. Sorry Gavin,” he added with a small rueful smile. It was easy enough to wave off though and the game continued.

“Chris,” Tina pressed, “Fowler, Hank and Gavin?”

“Fuck Fowler, dude looks like he could have some tenderness to him, marry Hank because at least he’ll leave me his inheritance which leaves Gavin to kill.”

The reply came far too quickly for Gavin’s comfort but, once again, he brushed it off.

“Connor, I’ll give you: Hank, Gavin and Markus,” Tina’s smile was predatory as her eyes flashed to Gavin.

“That’s rather an unfortunate combination,” Connor hesitated. He’d picked up on the way Gavin had fallen quiet the more times people declared they’d kill him.

In a way Gavin knew he wasn’t the most likable of people, prickly and crass. The more he liked someone the more likely he was to bully them until it wore down their defences and they either bullied him back of left him well enough alone. But still, hearing that he was the bottom of the pile in everyone’s mock wish list didn’t exactly hurt.

“Come on Connor, spit it out,” Tina egged him on.

“Well,” there was hesitation in Connor’s voice, “marry Hank, obviously.”

“You guys make me sick with how in love you are,” Gavin spat. A few people shushed him.

“I quite like Markus, so I guess fuck him. Which leaves Gavin to kill I’m afraid.”

Raucous laughter erupted around them as people slapped Gavin’s shoulder while saying things like “dead again” and wiping tears of mirth from their faces. The only one not laughing was Gavin himself as he stared at his desk, trying to will his burning eyes away. Next to him Tina nudged Chris excitedly and tipped her head towards Nines.

“Okay, okay. Nines,” he took a deep breath. “I’ll make it easy for you, Connor, Tina and Gavin.”

A titter went up at Gavin’s name, only for all noise to settle into a tense silence as they all watched Nines. Tina especially was leaning forward with a wicked grin.

“I’d fuck Connor,” Nines announced seriously. “To fulfil the human fantasy of sleeping with one’s self, even if he is merely my prototype and not clone.”

“You filthy bastard,” Hank laughed. “Alright, marry and kill. Tina and Gavin.”

Tina licked her lower lip, eyes alight. Opposite her Nines met her eyes and took a breath.

“Simple really. Kill Tina and marry Gavin.”

Silence reigned. Tina’s mouth had fallen open a little, confusion wrinkled her brow. Nines took that moment to reach into his pocket.

“Which leads nicely to this. Not quite how I planned but,” he slid a small red box across the table until it sat in front of Gavin and opened it. An LED sat in it, flickering yellow with the burst of red in time with the one on his temple.

For a moment surprise, hope and wondrous disbelief flickered across Gavin’s face before it all shuttered off into a hurt, angry frown.

“What the fuck you plastic prick?” he snarled and pushed away from the desk. Tear of humiliation and rage brimmed over. “You think this is funny?”

Before more words could tear themselves from his throat, Gavin turned and blindly rushed out of the bullpen.

“The fuck is his problem?” Tina asked. Nobody replied as they watched Gavin trip over a trashcan and shoulder slammed into the door.

“Excuse me,” Nines said and politely stood, scooping up the box that housed a now red LED.

The group sat in stunned silence, long after the two had left.

“What the hell was that about?” Chris asked and Hank shrugged. He looked over at Connor whose face was creased with concern but any questioning nudge was met with a small shake of his head.

Almost guiltily they eyed the winter coat that still hung on the back of Gavin’s chair. A quick peek out the window showed snow gently floating down from the sky. They were collectively jolted out of the sudden discomfort when Tanner approached.

“Any ideas what’s wrong with Reed?” she asked. “Just saw him stumbling out of the precinct and all but falling flat on his arse on the steps.”

“Just a little misunderstanding,” Tina replied coolly.

“So little that he was hyperventilating and choking on sobs while hiding his face behind his hands?” There was something accusatory in Tanner’s stare and it made Tina snap.

“It’s not our fault he can’t take a joke, is it? Anyway, Nines has gone to apologise for it, nothing more we can do. It’s his joke that took it too far.”

Tanner cast them one more suspicious glance before leaving the group who slowly drifted apart. Though they all kept an eye on the door, waiting for Gavin and Nines to reappear. They didn’t come in together, Nines was first, in his customary turtleneck and unreadable face. He didn’t speak to anyone as he sat down at his desk and picked up his work from where he’d left off.

A few short minutes later Gavin shuffled in. He was swaddled in Nines’ jacket, the shoulders too big and the hem falling lower down his thighs. His cheeks were a ruddy red, eyes puffy but there was a serenity to him. Nobody asked and he didn’t look at any of them. Instead, he sat in his chair, still in Nines’ jacket and resumed work.

 

                It was an incident everyone was keen to forget and so it was never spoken about again. Gavin was still an abrasive prick who battled Nines in some truly impressive turns of wit that left the people listening in wondering whether they were about to rip out each other’s throats or if that was just foreplay for them. The consensus was that it was emotional foreplay.

The list of annual honours was going up on the wall at lunchtime. There was already a crowd gathered in the hall when Gavin tried to go and see. Usually he didn’t mind his less than generous stature, but being jostled around by other people who were taller didn’t make life easy. Fowler pushed his way through, list firmly clutched to his chest, along with a stapler. The crowd parted for him and sealed up again as soon as he was past while Gavin was shoved further back by pushy idiots.

A firm presence at his back halted any pushing and Gavin twisted to see who it was. Nines blinked down at him serenely and took a step forward. His chest forced Gavin to take a step forward into a small gap. And another as Nines pressed into him.

“Cut it out, Tin Can,” Gavin hissed and Nines gave him a wide eyed look.

“I only wanted to see the list,” he said and stepped slightly to the side, taking the brunt of a shoulder that was going to press past Gavin.

“Join the queue,” he snapped back and Nines merely smiles.

“I suppose you could look for both of us if you don’t want to get to the front.”

Hands grabbed under Gavin’s armpit and lifted. He screeched bloody murder at being picked up like a rag doll. People around them turned in surprise and Nines used the distraction to take a few short steps between the distracted people to plonk Gavin down in front of the list.

“I suppose I can look myself now,” Nines murmured into his ear. However Gavin didn’t hear him, his eyes were glued to the list with a gleam.

“Holy shit,” he whispered and turned to Nines with a dumb grin. “I’m on there.”

“I know. You deserve to be,” Nines replied with a soft smile. Gavin’s hands fisted themselves into his collar in excitement. They almost kissed, but at the last minute Gavin remembered himself and stepped away, a little less manic but his lips still quirked upwards.

“You’re good at your job and that deserves to be recognised.”

“Thanks, Nines.”

 

                Another day, more of the same old. People trickled into the bullpen in various states of drowsiness until Tina’s voice pierced through the morning calm.

“Is that a shirt?” she screeched and pointed at Gavin who looked down at himself.

“Yeah?” He didn’t see the reason to fuss about it.

“You don’t have a court appearance scheduled; you’re the precinct slob now that Hank’s cleaned up his act. So why are you wearing a shirt?” There was an accusation in her voice that Gavin didn’t understand. Under the sudden scrutiny of the entire bullpen he flapped his hands.

“Because I wanted to?” his voice sounded small even to his own ears. He cleared his throat. “Last I checked you were with homicide, not the fashion police.”

That at least got a few mutters of delight and Tina scowled at him. Her eyes quickly widened in surprise as her gaze was drawn over his shoulder.

A quick glance and it confirmed that Nines was striding past his desk to get to his seat, looking regal in a dark shirt that highlighted everything that made him anatomically perfect.

“Is there a problem?” he asked and looked down at Gavin’s face with a soft smile. He got a shake of heads in response so he sat down and began to work while everybody else resettled into the norm.

At lunchtime both Gavin and Nines got up, Gavin wiped sweaty hands on his pressed trousers and grabbed the winter coat he usually reserved for formal occasions. Together they easily strode out of the precinct.

There was nothing different about them when they came back at the end of lunch. Gavin had an easy smile about him while Nines radiated smugness. Nobody dared ask, scared that the reply was going to be along the lines of getting away with the perfect murder. They set about working on forms without saying anything and nobody thought any different. Until an hour later.

“Reed! Nines! My office now!” Fowler bellowed.

Heads twisted to watch, mutters spreading like wildfire about what the two of them could have possibly done. Suddenly the perfect murder was looking like a very likely situation.

The beauty of having a glass office was that everyone could see everything going on, there were no secrets as far as mood in the room went. As far as the situation was concerned, it was a mystery.  Fowler stood behind his desk, arms waving in bewilderment as he flapped a piece of paper around. The gestured between Nines and Gavin were another jagged piece of the puzzle, especially when Gavin ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

After some more talking things seemed to calm down, Gavin handed over a piece of paper from his pocket and Fowler scowled at it. The more refined lip readers could just about make out him saying “well, I’ll be damned” and pulling out some papers. Chairs were pulled up to his desk and both Gavin and Nines began to fill forms out. There was an easy camaraderie that was palpable in the room and at the lack of drama people slowly turned back to their own work.

It was only about fifteen minutes later that both Gavin and Nines returned to their desks, casually shrugging off questions with a simple “paperwork”.

After all that it wasn’t even a surprise when both of them had a week of holiday booked off that just so happened to coincide. Partners who worked together usually got bored when the other wasn’t around so it wasn’t unusual for them to book time off at the same time.

 

                After such a strange set of incidents things finally seemed to simmer down back to the usual snarking and genial bullying. Even Tina seemed to settle, accepting that Nines was perhaps a longer term project for seduction rather than game for a quick lay. Her outrageous flirting was curbed and everyone seemed happier for it.

The days turned warmer and longer. It was almost time for the charity carwash that the precinct organised each year and there were a lot a groups giggling excitedly at the prospect. There were a few oddities that lingered from winter habits, especially for Gavin. He had developed a taste for wearing a sleeveless shirt under his t-shirts which many people put down to the colder weather. But even as it warmed up they still stayed, along with the occasionally visible necklace looped around the back of his neck. Nobody dared comment on it, so it just became an everyday occurrence that Gavin wore double layers and a necklace nobody had ever seen the pendant of.

Organising the charity car wash was something of a gimmick from traditions of the past. It wasn’t compulsory to do it, and usually the more outgoing, body-confident types were at the forefront of the event. However, as things tend to do, some years bucked trends and the upcoming event seemed to be one such thing.

The weather was beautiful, the sun was shining and it was perfect for the carwash. There were already cars lined up and waiting for members of the DPD to descend on them with buckets and skimpy clothing. Generously, Hank was at the entrance in a truly appalling t-shirt and shorts, collecting entry fees while Connor flitted around in a tank top, arms bare. Tina had commandeered the hosepipe while Gavin was paired with Nines with a couple of buckets and sponges. Further down their mini production line Chris and Tanner were doubled up to shine and wax the cars while Fowler prowled the line to oversee his wayward subordinates.

All in all, it promised to be a fun session, with the line of cars trailing out onto the road and round the block. It was quite good going; everyone worked well, like a smooth oiled machine that left cars clean and drivers very happy.

“You wouldn’t mind doing the roof, would you please? I can never reach the sunroof,” one of the drivers asked Gavin and Nines. They looked at each other and shrugged, reaching as far as they could over the top of the car but it wasn’t happening. Neither of them was quite tall enough.

“I have an idea,” Nines smirked at Gavin who rounded the car, arms glistening with sweat and his tank top was starting to cling to his back.

To an outsider it looked like Nines had bent down to whisper something to Gavin before the man was dumping his bucket and sponge on the ground and climbing Nines like a tree. He settled with a triumphant crow in his neck, Nines’ hands firmly grasping his thighs to keep him in place.

“Hey Tuna, pass me a sponge!” Gavin called, making grabby hands towards the one in his bucket.

“Hey Dweeb, how about no?” she retaliated and turned her hose on him. The spluttering squealing from Gavin and the unimpressed “oi” from Nines was drowned out by laughter and Fowler bellowing at his imbeciles to behave.

As quickly as the commotion started it died down into a dumb silence as Gavin struggled to remain upright where he was perched. Eyes were drawn to his soaked through tank top where a strobing blue light matched perfectly with Nines’ LED. In the sudden silence Gavin looked down at himself. His fingers tugged at the necklace until the LED slid out over his top.

“Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag now,” he grinned down at Nines sheepishly, his nose scrunching.

Below him Nines tipped his head up and regarded him coolly.

“Deal’s a deal. You owe me. I believe you promised me a Spiderman,” he said and people frowned as Gavin laughed. His wet hands cupped Nines’ face as he leaned down until he could slot his mouth against Nines’ to a slew of wolf-whistles and cheers.

Flushed and grinning proudly, Gavin looked up at the people around him, tried not to laugh in the face of Tina’s pout. To his left Connor beamed proudly, his arm wrapped around Hank’s shoulder and it jogged Gavin’s memory.

“You utter bastard,” he lightly kicked a heel against Nines’ chest. “This was what got Connor flustered, isn’t it?”

“My prototype was annoyed he wasn’t my best man when he realised what was going on,” Nines agreed. “But he was more than happy to have a transfer of my memories as a thank you for all his help.”

“All of them?” Gavin’s hand flew to his mouth; memories of their wedding night and honeymoon making his cheeks flush.

“Only the trip to the town hall,” Nines’ voice trailed off for a moment, “and maybe how good you look when kissed senseless.”

Gavin let out a small chuckle and tugged on Nines’ hair to tip his head back for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm celebrating over on tumblr as @connorssock for my romance novel hitting a minor milestone. You're welcome to come scream quietly with me in excitement.


End file.
